


Spécimens

by Ryopon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, But that will do ?, Louis sees things, M/M, Mystery, Supernatural - Freeform, i don't know what to write because i can't say too much, mature - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryopon/pseuds/Ryopon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tout allait bien pour Louis Tomlinson. Oui. Tout allait bien.<br/>Tout allait bien jusqu’au jour où le jeune chanteur se fit agresser dans la rue. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas par qui, et ne comprenait pas totalement comment les choses s’étaient déroulées tant elles s’étaient passées vite. Mais les évènements qui s’étaient enchaînés par la suite l'angoissaient davantage; des nuits perturbées de cauchemars aussi troublants les uns que les autres et le jeune homme s'inquiéta sérieusement lorsque sa vision se mit à lui jouer des tours. Les morts qui lui apparaissaient dans ses cauchemars commencèrent à se manifester aussi dans son quotidien.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !  
> J'entre à peine dans le fandom, et c'est un peu une tradition pour moi d'écrire quelque chose lorsque j'entre dans un fandom.  
> Après avoir lu plusieurs fiction Larry, j'ai eu une énorme envie d'en écrire une aussi so, here i am ! ^^
> 
> Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire trop sur cette fiction, où ça risquerait de vous gâcher tout ce qui est suspens, intrigue etc., alors je vous demande juste de ma faire confiance ?
> 
> Et une chose très importante : 
> 
> “Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles vous semblent être.”
> 
> Sur ce, excellente lecture à vous tous/toutes ! :)
> 
> Lot of love ♡

 

**PROLOGUE**

 

– Non !

La voix d'origine douce et éraillée de Louis retentit dans les couloirs sombres éclairés de simples néons, brisée et fatiguée.

– Lâchez-moi !

Il hurlait à plein poumon, essoufflé, se débattant entre les bras d'hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas ; leurs poignes firmes lui lacéraient les bras. Ses pieds tapaient dans le vent, essayant vainement de se libérer. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, telle une pluie violente martelant des fenêtres, seulement engendré et commandé par une peur écrasante qui lui retournait l'estomac. Sa voix résonnait dans les corridors, faisant écho, mais n'étant répondue que par le silence et les pas déterminés de ses assaillants. Des pas lourds, presque militaire. Sa voix déchirante dans la pénombre en donnait des frissons, cependant, malgré la faiblesse de cette dernière, il ne s'arrêtait jamais.

Des portes battantes blanches s'ouvrirent sous ses pieds frappant l'air, et on le plaqua sur un lit à roulettes, le maintenant fermement sur les draps déjà froissés et défaits. La main appuyé sur son front et celles sur ses épaules lui faisaient un mal de chien. Des goûtes de sueurs glissaient sur ses tempes et mouillaient ses cheveux qui collaient sur sa nuque, alors que tout son être tremblait de terreur. Rapidement, ses chevilles et ses poignets se retrouvèrent prisonniers de sangles aussi costauds que les chaînes d'une encre à l'eau. Sa peau était rougie sous l'effort de ses tentatives inutiles à se libérer. Et ses efforts doublèrent davantage lorsqu'une nouvelle sangle s'approcha de son visage. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il fallut plusieurs mains supplémentaires pour le maintenir en place.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite.

 

– Le patient est prêt, Madame.

C'était la première fois que Louis entendait la voix d'un de ses ravisseurs. Elle était grave, calme, et sûre d'elle.

– Très bien. Dites au docteur Lewis que nous allons commencer. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'homme acquiesça et disparu derrière ces mêmes portes que Louis avait traversé. Le torse se gonflant à chaque inspiration, le jeune homme sentait sa respiration se saccader. Les pupilles de ses iris étaient si dilatées qu'on peinait presque à voir la mer houleuse et tempétueuse de ses prunelles. Il ne clignait pas des paupières, bien trop effrayé de se retrouver dans le noir ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde. Son regard était ancré sur chaque fais et gestes de la femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve. Une longue blouse blanche recouvrait un tailleur gris, et ses cheveux blonds légèrement grisonnants étaient ramassés en un chignon bien tiré à l'arrière de son crâne ; la peau de son visage tirée lui donnait un air encore plus strict, plus menaçant. Sur son nez droit reposé des lunettes rectangulaires aux branches fines et noires, des gants en latex blancs protégeaient ses mains et entre ses doigts agiles se tenait une seringue. L'aiguille : longue, brillante et pointue, rejetait un liquide transparent qui le tétanisait davantage si c'était possible.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ?! Répondez !

Mais la femme ignora ses appelles et ses plaintes, puis s'approcha d'un pas lent et assuré vers son corps fermement immobilisé. Ses talons claquaient sur le carrelage blanc de la salle. Avec professionnalisme et agilité, elle transféra le liquide inconnu dans une perfusion près du lit.

– Tout se passera bien, Louis. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, fit-elle sans jamais le regarder, concentrée sur ses manipulations.

– Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ? Sa voix, presque inaudible et plus brisée que jamais demanda à nouveau.

Mais elle garda le silence et plaça un garrot sur son bras, faisant gonfler ses veines. Avec un calme absolu, elle désinfecta soigneusement la zone concernée et enfonça précautionneusement l'aiguille reliée à l'intraveineuse dans son bras après avoir trouvé la veine qu'elle cherchait.

– Ne faites pas ça. S'il vous plait… sa voix implorante se perdit dans gorge serrée. Il pouvait sentir les battements brutaux de son cœur résonner dans sa cage thoracique. _Booboom. Booboom._ C'était comme les tambours d'une parade, ou le décompte d'une fatalité. À chaque seconde passée, il l'entendait plus, plus fort, le sentait plus rapide.

Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer.

– Shhh…

Tripotant une petite roulette qui réglait les doses du liquide transmit, la femme plongea finalement son regard froid dans celui azur du jeune homme, dont les paupières qu'il s'efforçait tant à garder ouverte, se firent de plus en plus lourdes.

“Harry…” fut le dernier mot qu'il souffla avant de plonger dans ce qu'il redoutait le plus et le terrifiait tant : le noir absolu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

 

Les flashs des lumières leurs éblouissaient les yeux et leurs faisaient presque tourner la tête. Les cris venant de l'océan qui s'étendait devant la grande scène de l'arène de Londres faisaient trembler les murs et plongeaient les jeunes garçons dans une euphorie incontrôlable. Leurs yeux brillaient. Leurs sourires resplendissaient. Les pétards explosaient tandis que les feux d'artifices s'élançaient dans le ciel, le colorant de rouge et de doré, alors que des confettis noirs et blancs virevoltaient au dessus des visages rayonnants et enchantés des fans. Puis les derniers sons des instruments retentirent et les cinq garçons disparurent sous la scène, comme par magie.

Les techniciens couraient à droite à gauche tandis que les maquilleuses arrangeaient leurs maquillages et les stylistes ajustaient leurs vêtements avant le dernier rappel. Tout était chronométré et devait suivre un timing parfait. Les garçons se placèrent sous leurs trappes respectives, inspirèrent un bon coup avant de se retrouver propulsés sur la scène, apparaissant sous les regards ébahis des milliers de personnes dans l'arène. Les murs se remirent à trembler.

 

Lorsque les garçons se retrouvèrent dans les loges, essoufflés et transpirants, un brouhaha infernal empli les locos sous des rires éclatants.

– Et vous avais vu cette pancarte sur les pets de Niall ?

– Haha !! Oui ! Comment la rater en même temps, elle était énorme ! Renchérit Harry qui se pliait presque en deux sur sa chaise.

Les rires redoublèrent face à l'irlandais aux joues rougies par l'embarras. Le blond se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de finalement joindre ses amis maintenant dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. L'adrénaline qui les maintenait debout jusqu'à maintenant se dissipa doucement, laissant cinq jeunes hommes épuisés. Louis profita de l'attention portée sur Liam qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de chaque minute passée sur scène pour se reposer un instant, son regard posé sur le grand brun aux boucles sauvages et désordonnées affalé paresseusement sur sa chaise. Il y avait quelque chose chez Harry qui l'attirait. Ce n'était pas une attirance physique ou sexuelle. C'était _quelque chose_ qu'il ne pouvait définir. _Quelque chose_ en lui qui l'appelait. Comme s'il manquait un indice qui était là, sous ses yeux. Il le regardait, les paupières néanmoins lourdes. Il analysa son visage : ses boucles qui retombaient sur ses yeux émeraudes, sa fossette au coin de son sourire, la douceur de son regard, puis ses larges épaules dénudées, le léger marquage de ses clavicules, l'encre de ses tatouages… Ces tatouages, Louis avait l'impression de les connaître par cœur. Cependant, il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Il fronça des sourcils et le fixa. Intensément. Tellement qu'il n'en vit plus le temps passer.

– Allo la Terre ? Louis ? Houston, on a un problème. Commandant Louis est perdu sur la lune… Niall agita sa main devant son visage.

– Hein ? Pardon, j'étais ailleurs. On s'en va ?

Clignant des yeux, il regarda autour de lui et constata que tout le monde était debout prêt à partir, l'attendant certainement.

– J'en connais un qui va se coucher tôt, continua le blond en ricanant et rejoignant les autres.

 

Louis n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une main se tendit devant lui ; grande aux doigts longs. Il aimait la sensation qu'il ressentait lorsque les doigts d'Harry s'enroulèrent autour de sa main et qu'il le tira dans une poigne forte et douce à la fois. Le brun lui tapota gentiment le dos et l'entraîna vers la sortie, Liam Niall et Zayn déjà avancés dans le couloir. Il y eut un silence qu'Harry décida de briser.

 

– T'es bien silencieux..

– Je suis juste fatigué, je sais pas pourquoi, soupira-t-il.

– Peut-être parce qu'on vient de passer trois heures sur scène à se démener comme des fous ? Ricana Harry.

– Tu veux pas me porter sur ton dos ? Louis demanda soudainement. Je jure que si je fais un pas de plus tu devras me traîner par terre jusqu’à la voiture. Je le jure !

Ses yeux écarquillés et son air suppliant ne laissèrent pas plus de choix à Harry que de se mettre accroupi, le regard exaspéré. Il rigola quand même.

– Tu te dépêches oui ?

– Si j'avais su j'aurais demandé plus tôt (…)

– Allez monte ! J'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça…

– (…) Mais bon, je savais que tu mourais d'envie de sentir mon corps pressé contre le tien, ne mens pas.

 

Alors que Louis grimpait sur son dos, Harry en profita pour lui pincer la jambe, ajoutant un “tu l'as mérité” avant de discrètement caresser la zone qu'il avait pincé et de rejoindre les autres déjà bien éloigné, un sourire en coin, satisfait. Les bras de Louis étaient fermement agrippés à ses épaules, sa tête appuyée contre ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Harry pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser délicatement sa nuque.

 

– Tu es génial Harry… marmonna-t-il. Génial… Le meilleur ami… Je suis sûr que Niall m'aurait traîné…

 

Et en prononçant les mots ‘meilleur ami’, Louis sentit sa gorge le brûler. Comme si les mots eux-mêmes l'avaient blessé. C'était étrange. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais considéré Harry plus qu'un ami, et cela il en était certain. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Harry n'avait été rien de plus que son ami, son meilleur pote, son complice. Il le savait, c'était là, dans sa tête. Il ne se souvenait pas une seule fois avoir éprouvé un quelconque sentiment autre que de l'amitié à son égard. Jamais. C'était imprégné dans son cerveau. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ‘meilleur ami’ sonnait si faux à ses oreilles et lui donnait un goût amer dans la bouche ?

Il décida de laisser tomber le sujet pour le moment et de profiter du petit tour que lui offrait le bouclé.

 

Louis se sentait épuisé. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fatigué de sa vie. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi depuis des jours, et même si l'emploi du temps de cette semaine avait été serré et plutôt chargé à cause de leurs tournée qui venait de s'achever, il était certain de s'être reposé quand il le pouvait. Cependant le dernier concert l'avait vidé de toute énergie, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes avant de s'endormir lorsque sa tête se posa contre la vitre de la voiture qui les mènerait chez eux.

 

 

_Le patient 911200LT semble répondre convenablement au lancement du ‘Projet #A’. La phase 00 est pour le moment un franc succès. Nous pourrons lancer la phase 01 très prochainement. Aucune anomalie notée pour le moment. Aucune dérivation non plus. Tout se passe exactement comme nous l'avions planifié. Rapport premier d'un projet en 6 phases. Il est trois heure trente-deux du matin._

 

 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la musique au salon lui fit comprendre qu'Harry était déjà réveillé. Appuyé sur ses bras et baillant la bouche grande ouverte, il regarda sa chambre les paupières mi-closes, avant de se frotter les yeux du revers de la main, de soupirer et de traîner des pieds jusqu'au salon. La musique était entraînante et il faisait déjà jour. Harry humait la chanson dans la cuisine et dansait à chaque petit pas qu'il faisait.

– Pourquoi t'es réveillé si tôt ? Il grommela. Il est— Louis regarda l'horloge numérique sur le micro-onde et reprit : dix heure Haz ! Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ? Il gémit avant de s'affaler sur un tabouret et de poser sa tête contre le comptoir

– Et un thé pour monsieur Grincheux !

La tasse fumante glissa sur le comptoir jusqu'à ses mains qu'elle réchauffa. Harry lui fit un clin d'oeil charmeur et retourna à son occupation.

– N'essaie pas de me prendre par les sentiments, reprit-il en sirotant son thé. Le liquide chaud lui brûla les lèvres et la langue. La tasse était fumante, _bien sûr_ qu'il allait se brûler. Il soupira une énième fois et demanda d'une voix encore endormie : Tu fais quoi ?

– Un gâteau !

Si sa vue n'était pas encore floue et si ses paupières avaient été plus ouvertes, Louis aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux pétiller. Maintenant qu'il le disait, il pouvait sentir une légère odeur de fleur d'oranger flotter dans l'air. Un regard rapide vers les fenêtres lui annonçait un temps radieux ; le soleil était au rendez-vous et irradiait la haute silhouette du brun, illuminant la moitié de son visage dégagé, ses cheveux étant attachés en un chignon ébouriffé.

– Tu me fixes, lui fit remarquer Harry, un sourire en coin.

– Excuse moi, ta beauté m'ébloui. Tu disais ?

Souriant fier de lui, Louis ne vit pas la pâte semi-épaisse, semi-liquide, qui lui éclaboussa le visage et les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux sous le choc, puis un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Seule la musique animait le salon. L'atmosphère s'alourdit avec les secondes qui passaient. D'un geste lent et exagéré, Louis essuya la pâte dégoulinante autour de ses yeux. Le silence perdura quelques secondes de plus jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne puisse plus retenir le ricanement qu'il essayait vainement de camoufler derrière le dos de sa main et son fouet.

– Tu n'as pas osé… ! S'exclama-t-il, la voix aiguë et indignée.

Harry éclata finalement de rire.

Louis lui couru après, oubliant son thé, et l'accompagna dans sa bêtise.

 

La journée n'avait pas été très productive pour les deux colocataires. À part manger le gâteau qu'Harry avait préparé plus tôt, ils avaient passé le reste de leur temps à jouer à la console, à regarder la télévision, et à rejouer à la console. Les garçons se battirent presque pour décrocher le téléphone lorsque celui-ci sonna. Harry nargua le plus petit (en taille, car Louis était plus âgé de deux ans) et lui tira la langue tel un enfant quand il pressa le combiner contre son oreille. Louis se laissa retomber sur le canapé, ennuyé. Il attrapa le paquet d’apéritif sur la table basse, lança les cacahuètes dans l'air, essaya de les rattraper avec sa bouche – tentatives lamentable puisqu'elles atterrissaient majoritairement sur les coussins du canapé ou sur ses yeux – pour finalement abandonner l'idée.

– Allo ? …Zayn ! C'est Zayn, fit-il a l'attention de Louis qui le regardait exaspéré (comme s'il n'avait pas deviné!). Mmh… Oui pourquoi pas… Oh rien, on joue à FIFA, toi ?… Okay ça marche, je lui en parle ! Quelle heure il est ?…18h ?!… Okay, va pour 19h30… Mhm. Bye.

Un sourcil arqué, Louis attendit qu'Harry prenne la parole.

– Les garçons viennent ce soir à l'appart, partant ?

– Un peu ouais ! 19h30 ?

– Yep ! Je vais me préparer vite fait.

– Et moi je vais acheter de quoi boire, on a plus rien, Louis annonça en se levant du canapé et étira son dos.

– Tu veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Une pointe d'inquiétude voila la voix du grand brun. Après tout, leurs moindre fais et gestes étaient épiés.

– Ça ira. J'utiliserai la salle de bain en rentrant comme ça.

Il mit ses chaussures rapidement, enfila un pull qui traînait, attrapa ses affaires à l'entrée – clés, portefeuille, téléphone – et s'en alla.

– À tout à l'heure love.

 

Le temps s'était considérablement rafraîchi. Sentant un frisson lui parcourir le corps, Louis enfouit ses mains dans la poche avant de son large pull et contracta ses muscles légèrement sous la brise froide de ce début de soirée. Il accéléra le pas, pressé de se retrouver au chaud dans la petite supérette en bas de la rue.

Après avoir fait quelques mètres la tête dans les nuages, le calme dans la rue l'interpela ; il n'y avait pas un chat dehors. À cela s'ajoutait la nuit qui tombait lentement mais sûrement, apportant des couleurs plus grisonnantes que plus tôt dans la journée. Il fronça des sourcils et ralentit le pas pour s'arrêter finalement. Il jugea lieux. C'était étrange. L'atmosphère avait quelque chose d'inquiétant. De dangereux même. Il ne savait si c'était à cause de la nuit qui tombait, ou l'absence de personnes, ou bien autre chose qu'il ne pouvait définir. Il sentait l'angoisse peu à peu se nicher dans le creux de son ventre, le faisant grimacer. Il avala difficilement sa salive, ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et reprit son chemin. C'était insensé, il devait certainement se faire des idées. Cependant, plus il avançait et plus ses pas lui semblaient lourds et difficiles à porter. Comme s'il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Comme s'il avait peur de continuer. Mais ce n'était pas qu'une simple impression. Il _avait_ peur. Elle venait de nul part et il pouvait la sentir partout autour de lui, comme si la peur elle-même émanait de son corps telle une aura menaçante, une onde étouffante. À un point tel que sa poitrine se resserra, le forçant à s'accroupir un instant. Il posa sa main tremblante contre son torse et inhala doucement. Inspirer. Expirer. Sa respiration était déjà secouée. Instable. Il pouvait sentir chaque pulsation dans ses veines, chaque battement de son cœur qui s'affolait pour une raison qui lui était obscure. Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et se redressa.

Puis cette même peur le paralysa.

S'il avait pu pleurer il aurait déjà été en larme. Mais cette situation était tellement absurde ! Pourquoi les rues étaient-elles désertes ? Pourquoi avait-il peur ? Pourquoi avait-il peur d' _avoir peur_? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et il en avait conscience. Et c'était tellement frustrant ! Mais il avait cette _sensation_. La sensation d'être suivi. La sensation que s'il faisait un pas en avant, un autre le suivrait derrière. Mais il n'y avait personne ! Il n'y avait personne dans cette rue. Ou même dans les autres. Mais il avait si _peur,_ tellement peur de faire un pas de plus et de sentir ce je-ne-sais-quoi le suivre. Alors il ne bougeait plus, complètement tétanisé. Et il se sentait tellement ridicule ! Et cette paranoïa dont il était victime lui était si étrangère. Puis la nuit tomba.

Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il était surpris de tenir encore debout.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Se murmura-t-il, essayant de se booster. Louis Tomlinson, tu es ridicule. Tu entends ça ? Ridicule.

Et alors qu'il réunit le peu de courage qu'il avait pu rassembler en une grande inspiration, des mains larges et froides lui couvrirent le visage. Son cœur rata un battement.

On le tira vers l'arrière violemment. L'affolement lui fit perdre les pédales et ses bras gesticulèrent dans tous les sens ainsi que ses jambes frappèrent dans le vide. Il essaya de mordre la main qui recouvrait sa bouche mais son geste fut futile. Il se débattu comme jamais il n'aurait pu le faire quelques secondes plus tôt. D'autres mains apparurent subitement de tous les côtés et le tirèrent par le bras, par ses vêtements, l'envoyant valser dans une allée qu'il ne soupçonnait pas ici. Il trébucha en arrière mais se releva rapidement. Il n'avait pas le temps de penser, tout allait beaucoup trop vite ! Ses agresseurs étaient trois face à sa seule personne ; des visages camouflés, des vêtements noirs comme la nuit, des pas déterminés à en faire trembler le pavement… Louis eut à peine le temps de relever les bras afin de cacher son visage qu'il se retrouvait déjà à terre assailli de coups. Des coups qui venaient d'un peu partout. Des coups d'une brutalité et d'une force telles qu'il avait l'impression de sentir ses os se briser sous chacun d'ente eux.

Ses poumons le brûlaient. Ses poumons le supplier le peu d'air qu'il était capable d'inspirer.

Il se sentit soudainement partir, pris de vertiges. La tête lui tournait affreusement et chauffait. Puis une migraine d'une violence jamais expérimenté le fit se recroqueviller sur le sol, toujours sous l'assaut des coups de pieds de ses assaillants. Son corps lui faisait tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression paradoxale de ne plus rien ressentir.

Son corps lui faisait mal.

Et sa tête lui faisait mal.

Enfin, ce le fut noir total.

 

*

* *

 

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Néopolis. Du haut de la colline, juste à la frontière de la ville illuminée de petites loupiotes bleues, se tenait un jeune homme, ses cheveux sombres se balançant sur sa nuque au gré du vent. Il était grand, fin aux épaules carrées, et aux orbes plus intense que l'or lui-même. Ses sourcils froncés accentuaient son regard grave qui scrutait la ville semblable à un circuit imprimé grandeur nature, s'étirant sur des kilomètres à la ronde. Ses prunelles d'un jaune flamboyant réfléchissaient une rage ardente. Il ne cillait pas, ses paupières ne se fermaient jamais. La mâchoire serrée, il inspira profondément et se tendit au touché d'une main sur son épaule.

– Il faut qu'on s'en aille, lui annonça le nouvel arrivant, une pointe de désolation teintant la douceur et suavité de sa voix.

– Il est quelque part, là-bas. On ne peut pas partir sans lui, il répondit d'un ton neutre, sans jamais lâcher du regard la ville à ses pieds.

– Je sais bien, reprit le nouveau, mais on a pas le choix. Si je le pouvais je foncerai tête baissée, mais il nous faut un plan.

Et le jeune homme le savait parfaitement. C'est pourquoi il ne répondit rien et se contenta de fixer l'horizon. Sa mâchoire se crispa à nouveau face à cette terrible évidence ; sans plan ils ne pouvaient rien faire. _Il_ ne pouvait rien faire. L'impuissance qu'il ressentait lui donnait envie de cogner. Il serra des poings et ferma finalement les yeux aux dernières paroles de son ami.

“On reviendra le chercher” avait-il dit.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente, mais voilà le chapitre 2 !  
> Etant donné que j'avais un voyage à préparer et que je suis en ce moment même au Japon, je n'avais pas trop de temps pour écrire, mais ce pays est tellement inspirant que je ne pouvais pas rester là à "rien faire" xD  
> J'espère qu'il vous plaira et les choses commencent à devenir un petit peu étrange… héhé
> 
> Si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez venir me parler sur twitter Sora_Ryopon, ou sur tumblr samuraiblossom.tumblr.com !  
> Je suis une gentille personne :3
> 
> Des bisous & bonne lecture ! ♡

**CHAPITRE 2**

 

 

 

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, les murs impeccablement blancs qui l'entouraient l'éblouissaient. Un léger grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux un instant. Une inspiration, deux, trois… Ses paupières papillonnèrent. Les formes floues autour de lui devinrent plus nettes, et il distingua une horloge accrochée au mur face à son lit. Elle affichait neuf heure vingt-cinq ; Louis comprit que ce n'était que le matin de par la clarté qui passait par la fenêtre à sa droite.

 

– Louis ?

 

Il sursauta à la mention de son nom. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien, de même que son dos endolori. Il grimaça.

 

– Louis, tu m'entends ?

 

La douceur de la voix de Harry pouvait presque lui servir d’anesthésiant. Mais l'inquiétude qui la faisait trembler le maintint réveillé. Elle était fragile, _comme une feuille d'automne_ , songea le brun. Louis avala difficilement sa salive et répondit :

– Mh… Je suis à l'hôpital ? Sa voix enrouée lui brûlait la gorge. Il avait soif.

– Oui. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Ses longs doigts effleurèrent l'avant-bras du blessé si tendrement que ce dernier se sentait repartir vers l'inconscience. Ses mains étaient chaudes. Son regard émeraude accueillant. Il fallut un moment à Louis avant de reprendre ses esprits et de former une réponse complète et – surtout – cohérente. Il hésita un peu.

– Vaguement, je…

– Prend ton temps si tu—

– Non, non… C'est bon. Je me suis fait agresser ? Il semblait fatigué et ailleurs.

– Oui. Tu es sorti acheter à boire pour les gars et t'es jamais rentré. Je suis sorti voir ce que tu faisais et je suis tombé sur une ambulance et beaucoup de monde. Des paparazzis aussi.

Louis acquiesça et referma les yeux. Après un moment de silence, il sentit les lèvres douces et chaudes d'Harry se poser contre son front et son pouce le caresser au même endroit. Ses boucles lui chatouillèrent le visage. “ _Je vais dire aux autres que tu es réveillé_ ” lui chuchota-t-il.

 

 

Après quelques petits jours à l'hôpital, Louis avait finalement pu retrouver sa propre chambre. Étonnement, le jeune homme s'en était sorti avec _seulement_ deux côtes cassées. Louis n'en revenait pas, se souvenant parfaitement de la violence des coups dont il avait été victime. Bien évidement, ses membres étaient couvert de bleus tous aussi douloureux les uns que les autres, et en plus des médicaments prescrit par son médecin, un gros repos à la maison lui avait été imposé – non qu'il s'en plaignait.

Harry posa le sac de Louis à l'entrée de leurs appartement avant de guider prudemment ce dernier jusqu'à sa chambre. Alors que Louis traînait des pieds, répétant pour la millième fois qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, le plus grand le tenait par le bras et avançait d'une lenteur affligeante, pas à pas, faisait plus attention aux pieds du brun qu'aux siens.

– Harry, je ne suis pas handicapé, je peux marcher, répéta Louis.

– Chhhut… J'ose même pas imaginer ce que ça doit faire d'avoir des côtes cassées.

– Tu veux une idée ? Lâcha-t-il de façon un peu trop tranchante.

– …Non. Ok j'arrête. Mais tu es sûr, tu n'as besoin de rien ? Je peux aller faire les courses si—

– Écoute mon grand, il posa ses petites mains sur ses larges épaules, leva la tête et encra l'azur de ses prunelles dans les deux joyaux émeraudes d'Harry. Je te promets que si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu seras le premier à le savoir, d'accord ?

– D'accord.

– Bien.

Il sourit, lui tapota gentiment la joue et regagna sa chambre.

Il savait qu'Harry était inquiet, et il pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Après y avoir réfléchit à l'hôpital, il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il aurait certainement réagit de la même manière si les rôles avaient été inversés. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Et Louis était fatigué de toute l'attention qui lui était donné. Il ne supportait plus – même s'il les appréciait – les appels que sa mère lui donnait tous les jours. Il ne supportait plus Paul qui lui racontait comment la situation était gérée avec la presse. Enfin, il n'en pouvait plus des regards à la fois compatissants et inquiets de ses amis. Il avait certes mal, mais il était arrivé à un point où il préférait faire face à la douleur qu'à ces regards.

Les choses devaient retourner à la normal, et vite.

 

Il s'allongea avec prudence sur son lit, s'installa de façon à ce que ses côtes lui fassent le moins mal possible, et ferma enfin les paupières. Depuis l'accident, Louis avait une petite migraine qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Les médecins étaient certain qu'elle était due aux médicaments, une sorte d'effet secondaire, alors le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus loin. Mais la sérénité qui régnait dans sa chambre (comparée à l'hôpital) faisait presque disparaître cette migraine à laquelle il commençait à s'habituer. Un sourire content étira le coin de ses lèvres.

 

Il faisait froid ; le genre de froid qui fait hérisser les poils de vos bras et vous glace le sang. Un silence oppressant avait prit possession des lieux où chaque pas sur le sol résonnait comme dix. Louis reconnaissait la cuisine de l'appartement. Ses pas faisaient écho sur le carrelage qui recouvrait l'entièreté des lieux, excepté les chambres. Il était seul. Malgré ses gestes rapides, tout semblait bouger à une allure lente. Beaucoup trop lente. Tellement lente qu'il en avait le tournis. S'il ne connaissait pas les lieux comme ça poche, il aurait certainement eut du mal à deviner où il se trouvait. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, l'appartement était une évidence pour lui. Et malgré le fait que les mouvements au ralenti autour de lui déformaient les lieux, il savait que l'endroit était propre, comme si le ménage venait juste d'être fait. Il n'y avait pas un brin de poussière, aucun objet ne traînait, le carrelage brillait ; c'était peut-être trop propre pour lui. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention sur le comptoir en marbre de la cuisine. Il fronça des sourcils et s'approcha lentement, claquant des talons. Il pouvait presque entendre le son de son sang circuler à vive allure dans ses veines et son cœur battre la chamade contre sa poitrine. Il ne se rendit pas compte que sa respiration s'accéléra, secouée par l'appréhension et l'angoisse. Plus il s'approchait de ce quelque chose et plus une sensation d'engourdissement l'envahissait. Des tâches salissaient le comptoir, juste à côté du support à couteaux de cuisine – ceux que Harry préférait. C'était étrange, ces petites gouttes éparpillées sur le marbre alors que tout le reste était propre comme un sous neuf. Il laissa son doigt glisser sur une des tâches et reconnu aussitôt la couleur et l'odeur si particulière du sang. Son cœur s'emballa de plus belle. Le silence était si profond et dense qu'il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait l'entendre ; le son si particulier du silence telle une goutte résonnant dans l'eau. Puis un hurlement strident déchira ce silence malsain. Il se retourna en un sursaut. Il n'y avait rien ni personne. La respiration tremblante, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait tourné la tête trop vite et tout tournait autour de lui. Il avait besoin de s'asseoir. Alors qu'il essayait de calmer les battements trop irréguliers de son cœur, une substance étrange sous sa main attira son attention à nouveau. Il se retourna vers le comptoir et constata avec horreur sa main baignant dans une flaque de sang d'un rouge vif qui s'étalait à grande vitesse sur le marbre, et qui gouttait de la bordure du comptoir sur le carrelage. La paume de sa main était recouverte du liquide qui coulait de son poignet jusque sous la manche de son pull. Son pouls s'accéléra, sa respiration saccadée lui donnait presque des difficultés à respirer. Il était sur le point de faire une crise de panique. Tout ce sang n'était pas là trois secondes plus tôt. Et il n'y avait personne.

Rien n'avait de sens.

Puis il entendit son prénom faire écho. “Louis”. C'était un son lointain qui ne manqua pas de le faire sursauter de plus belle. Alors que le sang gouttait de ses doigts, son regard parcourut l'appartement à la recherche d'un indice, n'importe quoi. “ _Louis_ ” il entendit à nouveau. Le son était étouffé, comme s'il entendait son prénom en était sous l'eau. “ _Louis_ ” encore une fois. La panique le força à se cramponner au comptoir et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait envie de hurler mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa mâchoire restait crispée, les dents serrées, et la gorge nouée. Et lorsqu'il réussit à finalement entrouvrir les lèvres, il ouvrit les yeux.

 

– Louis ? Lui répéta Harry assit au bord du lit, une main posée sur son épaule. Ca va ? Tu as fait un cauchemar.

Le blessé le regarda d'un air perdu, les paupières papillonnant et chassant la fatigue. Il souleva sa main et n'y vit que la peau pâle de sa paume. Un cauchemar. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Louis soupira et referma les yeux, soulagé.

– Oui, ça va, souffla-t-il.

– Ca avait l'air plutôt intense. Tu veux en parler ?

– Non je… il se pinça l'arête du nez et réfléchit un instant. Je suis déjà en train de l'oublier. C'est rien.

 

Il mentait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier un cauchemar aussi violent, intense et réel que celui-là. Il pouvait encore ressentir le sang glisser sous sa manche et son cœur battre à tout rompre. Harry n'avait pas l'air convaincu mais n'en dit rien pour autant. “ _Okay_ ” acquiesça-t-il après un moment. Il dégagea les boucles de son visage et les cala derrière son oreille et Louis se figea, _à nouveau_. Il attrapa son poignet soudainement et l'examina de près ; il n'y avait rien. Pourtant… Pourtant il aurait juré y avoir vu du sang. Là, sur le poignet, une petite tâche près de son os. Mais il n'y avait rien. Rien hormis l'encre de ses tatouages.

 

– Louis tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu me fais un peu peur. Est-ce que je dois appeler un—

– Non, non, c'est… Je… Je vais bien. Les cauchemars, tout ça, tu sais ce que c'est ! Il rit, essayant vainement de détendre l'atmosphère.

– Je croyais que tu l'avais oublié… ? Un sourcil arqué, Harry commençait à avoir du mal à suivre les dires de son colocataire.

– Et c'est le cas. Allez viens, j'ai envie de regarder un film avec une bonne tasse de thé. T'es avec moi ?

– Installe toi, je vais préparer le thé.

 

Harry se leva du lit, lança un dernier regard vers Louis et quitta finalement la chambre. Le brun s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû réagir comme il l'avait fait. Harry était déjà assez inquiet comme ça, nul besoin d'en rajouter une couche. Il regarda une dernière fois ses mains, soupira de plus belle et s'extirpa du lit avec douceur avant de rejoindre son ami au salon, les images de son cauchemar en boucle dans sa tête.

Louis avait opté pour une comédie, même s'il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Assis sur le canapé, une sensation étrange mais des plus agréable se propagea à travers son corps. Le bras de Harry autour de ses épaules, il adorait le sentiment que lui procurait son pouce caressant son épaule avec tendresse. Il se sentait… il se sentait à la maison. C'était étrange comme sentiment, parce qu'il y était pourtant, à la maison ! Et plus Louis y pensait, plus les choses devenaient confuses. Il se sentait bien ici, dans cet appartement, et il aimait rentrer chez lui, voir sa mère et ses sœurs. Pour lui il avait deux maisons qu'il aimait autant l'une que l'autre. Cependant, ce sentiment “d'être à la maison” n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il ressentait chez sa famille ou ici-même. C'était un sentiment plus fort encore, inexplicable. Louis avait l'impression d'être là où il devait être, à sa place. Et c'était tellement étrange de se faire toutes ces réflexions alors qu'il n'était que sur le canapé, le bras de Harry enroulait autour de ses épaules. Harry était son ami. Son meilleur ami même. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui, il ne ressentait rien et Louis n'était pas du genre à se voiler la face. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi le fait de se tenir là, contre Harry, lui procurait un bien être fou ? Pourquoi se sentait-il en sécurité ? Harry était le genre de garçon trop sensible, maladroit et pacifiste. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais il savait également qu'il ne pourrait pas le protéger d'un quelconque danger – supposons que danger il y a. Alors oui, plus Louis y pensait, plus il semblait perturbé et Harry ne tarda pas à s'en apercevoir.

 

– Tu vas bien ? Le bouclé demanda, fixant son regard dans l'azur de ses deux orbes brillants.

– Mmh ? Oh oui, ça va. Juste un peu fatigué je pense, il chassa ses pensées d'un geste vaste de la main. Je crois que je devrais retourner me coucher.

Il se redressa et s'étira bruyamment, oubliant le film qui n'en était qu'à la moitié et grimaçant lorsque ses côtes s'étirèrent un peu trop.

– Bonne idée, acquiesça Harry. Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Louis le regarda, ses doigts grattant nerveusement l'arrière de son crâne et demanda peu sûr de lui :

– En fait… Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi ? Dormir, je veux dire.

Harry le fixa un sourcil arqué, ses boucles brunes tombant sur son visage. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et répondit :

– Euh… Oui, oui si tu veux.

 

Il n'avait pas l'air sûr de lui et Louis s'en rendit compte avant même qu'il lui réponde quoi que ce soit. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui demander une chose pareil – même s'il n'y avait pas à en faire un flanc, à son humble avis. Il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée dans sa requête. Harry était son _ami_. Était-ce étrange de demander à son meilleur ami de dormir avec lui ? Louis se posa la question.

 

– Désolée j'aurais pas dû demander. Ça se voit à dix milles que ça te gêne.

– Non, non, pas du tout ! Je suis juste surpris, c'est tout. C'est la première fois que tu demandes ça, avoua Harry en haussant des épaules.

– Et c'est bizarre ?

– Absolument pas. En tout cas pas pour moi.

 

Son regard s'adoucit et Louis se sentit mieux, comme si la douceur qui émanait de ce simple regard avait fait s'envoler une pression qu'il ne savait pas sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse. Etait-ce vraiment la première fois qu'il lui demandait ça ? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander. Lorsqu'il regardait Harry, il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient partagé le même lit plus d'un million de fois. Il demanda alors :

 

– C'est vraiment la première fois que je te demande ça ? Il n'y croyait tellement pas que sa voix monta dans les aiguës, provoquant un éclat de rire clair et soudain de Harry qui lui tapota l'épaule et le guida jusqu'à sa chambre.

– Evidemment on a déjà dormi ensemble, mais que tu demandes, ouais, c'est nouveau.

Son sourire était si rayonnant qu'il réchauffa Louis. Ce dernier se laissa manipuler par Harry qui prit soin de l'allonger dans le lit.

– Fais attention que j'y prenne pas goût ! Continua le bouclé en lui lança un regard empli de sous-entendus et un sourire en coin des plus provocateur.

– Roh la ferme ! Louis roula sous les couettes et enfoui sa tête dans un des oreillers. Il se colla au mur afin de laisser un peu de place à son ami et attendit qu'il s'installe à son tour. Il sentit les longues jambes de Harry s'entremêler aux siennes et ses bras l'encercler avec précaution, ses paumes larges et chaudes posées contre son ventre.

– Autant bien faire les choses, ajouta Harry et Louis pouvait sentir le sourire au coin de ses lèvres s'étirer lorsqu'il cala sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

– Mais tu vas te taire oui, il répondit d'un ton faussement ennuyé et leva les yeux au plafond. Harry ricana contre son cou et son souffle chaud l'apaisa instantanément. Cependant, pour Louis cette situation n'avait rien d'étrange ou d'anormale. Elle était inhabituelle, certes, puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir dormi de cette façon avec Harry auparavant, mais paradoxalement elle lui paraissait parfaitement normale.

Rien n'avait de sens et toutes ces contradictions commençaient à l'épuiser.

 

– Bonne nuit Haz', marmonna-t-il.

– Bonne après-midi Lou, n'oublie pas qu'il n'est que quinze heure.

 

Louis râla une énième fois et Harry rigola de plus belle.

 

*****

***     ***

 

Il adorait la nuit sur Néopolis et il n'avait aucune idée du _pourquoi_. C'est vrai ! La nuit, cette satané ville cachait des secrets plus sombres que les ténèbres et il en savait quelque chose : il en venait, des ténèbres. Ses habitants n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait autour de leurs maisons, bercés par l'illusion d'une vie parfaite. Tout ça le dégoûtait. Cette ville le dégoûtait.

Il soupira et souffla dans l'air la fumée de la cigarette qu'il venait d'inhaler.

Et pourtant, la nuit, mis à part les sombres secrets qui entouraient la ville, Néopolis avait ce quelque chose qui l'apaisait – enfin, quelque chose qui y ressemblait ou qui s'en rapprochait. Un calme fou planait sur la ville, les loupiotes bleues qui éclairaient les rues apportaient une atmosphère douce et reposante, et il pouvait _penser_. Il n'était pas du genre à méditer ou à se poser des questions sur la vie et la mort, mais à certain moment il appréciait se retrouver sur le toit de leurs refuge qui se trouvait juste à la sortie de Néopolis – caché par les arbres mais donnant une vue imparable de la colline sur la ville – et mettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit. Ses prunelles étaient d'un jaune sombre et on pouvait y ressentir toute la colère qu'il ressentait. Oui, il était en colère. L'impuissance ne faisait pas partie des choses dont il était habitué et il détestait le sentiment ! Inhalant une dernière latte de sa cigarette, il écrasa le mégot sur le rebord de la barrière du toit et le jeta d'une pichenette du doigt dans la forêt. Il fixa la ville et soupira.

 

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

 

Il ne sursauta pas. Il ne sursautait _jamais_. Et il savait qui venait de le rejoindre ; une voix grave, sûre, contrôlée mais légèrement tremblante – comme à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole –, il n'avait aucun doute. Il était plutôt content même de savoir qu'il était là. Après tout, il était celui qui prenait la plupart des décisions, le “chef”, le “leader” même s'il n'aimait pas être appelé ainsi par ses camarades. Il se souvint à quel point son amant aimait l'ennuyer en l'appelant ainsi. À ce souvenir ses pensées s'assombrirent.

Il secoua la tête, faisant danser ses cheveux, et se retourna.

 

– Je réfléchis, il répondit simplement.

– Je te dérange ? Tu veux que je—

– Non. Des nouvelles ? Il s'empressa de demander car il savait que si une personne pouvait lui donner des informations, ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que le “chef”.

– Pas encore mais on y travaille, il s'approcha de lui d'une façon nonchalante, les mains dans les poches de son jean. On a une petite idée mais c'est risqué.

– On a pas droit à l'erreur, il lui rappela d'un ton sec et dépourvu d'émotion.

– Je sais bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai dit qu'on y travaillait. On le ramènera je te le promets, il fixa ses deux orbes jaunes intensément, essayant de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

– Ne promets pas des choses auxquelles tu n'as aucun contrôle. Il est peut-être déjà mort.

– Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu crois en ce que tu viens de dire.

 

Il ne répondit rien à cela et sortit une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet. Il tourna la tête vers la ville bleue et alluma le bout, ne prêtant plus attention au garçon à ses côtés qui l'imita. Un silence s'installa. Le leader avait raison : il ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était qu'il _savait._ Au plus profond de ses entrailles, il savait qu'il était encore en vie. Il pouvait le _ressentir_. Pour combien de temps, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait qu'il était toujours là.

 

– Je voulais te dire, reprit le garçon d'une voix calme et presque douce, que si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose…

 

Il ne montra rien mais cette simple pensée le fit presque frissonner.

 

– … tu pouvais rester avec nous. Enfin, si tu le veux bien sûr. Tu peux rester.

– Je ne reste pas à cause de lui, répondit-il comme si son sous-entendu était une accusation.

 

Non, il ne restait pas avec eux à cause de _lui_. Ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait avouer, ni même à lui-même.

 

– Non bien sûr, le leader acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête et sourit discrètement, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'en dire plus, et fixa son regard noisette sur la ville à nouveau.

 

 


	4. Chapitre III : “Il appelait son nom et seul le silence lui répondait”

_Lancement de la phase 01 achevée, phase 02 entamée. Le patient 911200LT réagit au traitement plus rapidement que nous l'avions espérés. Le sérum provocateur apporte l'effet recherché et a activé la partie du cerveau visée comme nous l'avions prévu. Certain effet secondaire noté tel que migraines. Petite baisse de tension. Activités du cortex cérébrale en hausse. Une résistance notée face au schéma imposé. Le patient semble toute fois réagir au sérum de façon très positive et encourageante. Rien d'autre à signaler. Rapport second d'un projet en 6 phases. Il est trois heure quatorze du matin._

 

*****

*** ***

 

Lorsque Louis se réveilla, la nuit semblait s'être installée depuis un moment. Dehors il faisait noir, et la respiration lente et régulière qui caressait la courbe de son épaule droite lui fit comprendre qu'Harry était profondément endormi. Il ferma les yeux et inhala calmement. Ses petites mains le surprirent à essayer de caresser celles de Harry posées sur son ventre, telles un fantôme invisible et intouchable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait peur. Il avait peur de poser ses mains sur les siennes et de sentir la chaleur qui en émanait. Il avait peur et pourtant… Pourtant c'était tout ce dont il avait envi. Alors d'une main tremblante, il effleura la peau douce d'Harry du bout des doigts et les entremêla aux siens.

Harry le serra plus fort contre lui et il se fichait pas mal de la douleur lancinante qui émanait de ses côtes.

La gorge sèche, il avala difficilement sa salive et essaya de se rendormir blottit dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

 

 

Il faisait encore plus froid que dans ses souvenirs. Il reconnaissait à nouveau l'appartement et la cuisine d'une propreté qui le terrifiait, excepté pour ce même sang dont les gouttes qui s'écrasaient contre le carrelage était le seul son qui résonnait dans l'habitacle. Quelque chose avait changé cependant. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'atmosphère ou lui-même ; Louis avait l'impression d'avoir moins peur, ou peut-être de ne plus l'être, il ne savait pas trop. Le silence n'était plus aussi dense et étouffant que la première fois. Il n'y avait certes pas un bruit, mais il ne résonnait pas et ne l'écrasait plus. S'approchant du comptoir en marbre, il hésita avant de se pencher au dessus de cette flaque rouge qui semblait s'élargir à vue d'oeil. Son cœur s'accéléra.

Plus il se penchait, obnubilé par la façon dont le liquide s'étendait, plus le silence s'estompait… Il pouvait entendre un léger crépitement. Si discret qu'il se surprit à l'entendre. Et plus il s'approchait, et plus les sons se faisaient plus distinct. Il fronça des sourcils, tendit l'oreille et—

Un hurlement le fit sursauter et reculer. C'était la même voix, il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. La douleur qui en émanait lui glaçait le sang. Son cœur tambourinant, il ne savait pas s'il devait se rapprocher ou non du liquide rouge. Il s'avança finalement.

La flaque avait doublé de volume jusqu'à maintenant. Et alors qu'il s'en approchait, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction, un rire clair et soudain le fit se retourner. Les choses étaient toujours lentes autour de lui mais moins que la première fois, bien qu'il avait toujours du mal à fixer son regard. La voix tremblante et à peine audible, il demanda : “ _Y a quelqu'un ?_ ”, mais personne ne répondit. Au lieu de cela, il entendit un supplice, puis un cri à nouveau, et ce même rire malade qui lui donnait envie de prendre ses jambes à son coup.

L'air commençait à lui manquer dans les poumons lorsqu'un énième hurlement retentit, et il se réveilla en sursaut.

 

Le stress et l'angoisse affolaient les battements de son cœur et il ne prit pas la peine de faire attention à Harry lorsqu'il se jeta presque hors du lit, passant au dessus de son corps. Il grimaça et se tenu les côtes en trottinant jusqu'au salon où il découvrit Liam plié en deux contre le comptoir de la cuisine, visiblement prit d'un fou rire, et Niall contre le marbre, une main posée à plat contre son torse, le visage déformé par la peur et la surprise. Les deux garçons sursautèrent lorsque Louis déboula dans la pièce en un boucan infernal.

 

“Hey Lou—”

“Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?” Il coupa Liam et demanda d'un air précipité.

“Ca va ?” Liam reprit son sérieux rapidement, s'approchant d'un pas rassurant du châtain qu'il guida jusqu'au salon où il l'installa sur le canapé. Louis grimaça de plus belle, se pliant en deux à son tour, la main toujours appuyée contre ses côtes. Liam demanda à Niall de lui apporté un verre d'eau et le blond s'exécuta.

 

“Hey, ça va pas ?” Sa voix douce et calme le rassura.

“Désolé, j'ai entendu crié et…”

“C'est moi qui suis désolé. J'ai fait peur à Niall et il a peut-être un petit peu exagéré,” il leva les yeux au plafond et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Le verre d'eau arriva rapidement.

 

Les trois garçons se retournèrent en même temps lorsque Harry déambula dans le salon, se frottant les yeux du dos de la main. Ses boucles désordonnées lui donnaient un air fou qui les fit tous sourire.

 

“Je peux savoir ce que vous faites à—” il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge de la cuisine, “—deux heure du matin ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Il est deux heure du matin !”

 

Il laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, visiblement agacé, et attendit une réponse concrète de ses amis. Liam reprit la parole.

 

“Personnellement,” commença-t-il en se montrant d'un geste de la main, “je suis venu chercher la veste que j'avais prêté à Louis. Et en rentrant, Niall était en train de fouiller dans le frigo.”

 

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'irlandais qui cherchait désespérément une sortie de secours ; sortie qui se trouvait entre lui, Liam et Louis, et un Harry fumant de colère.

 

“Euh… ha…” il chercha ses mots, embarrassé, et se gratta le menton nerveusement.

 

Louis n'était pas dupe. Il savait que si Liam était venu chercher sa veste à _deux heure du matin_ c'était essentiellement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre le matin pour voir comment il se sentait. C'était du Liam tout craché ; un instinct maternel parfois déconcertant et un leader dévoué. Quant à Niall… et bien, il ne savait pas.

 

“Merci beaucoup, Niall, pour cette intervention qui, je suis certain, en valait la peine étant donné que le frigo contient majoritairement du ketchup, du fromage râpé, peut-être deux tranches de jambon, et les confitures qu'Anne nous envoie tous les mois. Merci infiniment !” Il lâcha d'un sarcasme qui lui était propre et se leva, traînant des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. “Si on me cherche, je serai dans ma chambre à essayer de me remettre de la mini crise cardiaque dont j'ai été victime.”

 

Il ne voulait pas être désagréable ou un parfait enfoiré. Il savait que ses amis étaient inquiet à son sujet. Mais à chaque fois qu'il essayait de gagner un peu de sommeil, les cauchemars apparaissaient et l'épuisaient plus qu'autre chose. Il était épuisé. Physiquement et mentalement. Entendre Niall hurler avait rendu son cauchemar d'autant plus vivant, et la ressemblance des voix et le contexte presque similaire était déconcertant et effrayant. Il avait presque été convaincu. Si Liam n'avait pas été là, à rire à en pleurer, il y aurait certainement cru. Et il n'était pas fou d'y avoir cru, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il n'était pas fou. Il ne l'était pas.

Louis s'installa sur le rebord du lit et se passa les mains dans les cheveux les plaquant vers l'arrière. Il vit Liam toquer à la porte et le rejoindre. Personne ne parla durant une poignet de secondes, puis Liam brisa le silence.

 

“Je suis désolé Louis,” et le châtain pouvait sentir la sincérité dans ses paroles. “Harry nous a dit que tu ne dormais pas bien depuis que tu es rentré. Des cauchemars, hein ?”

“Mh,” il acquiesça.

“C'est normal après ce qu'il s'est passé. Il a dit que tu devais sûrement en avoir un avant que tu te réveilles. Il l'a senti mais préférait te laisser dormir. Il a dit qu'il valait mieux que tu dormes un peu, même si tu faisais un cauchemar, que de ne pas dormir du tout.”

“Et il a raison.”

 

Et Louis pensait ce qu'il disait. Il était exténué. Les anti-douleurs qu'il prenait le shootaient et il avait besoin d'un minimum de sommeil. Il devait avoué qu'il ne s'attendait pas à faire deux fois d'affilé le même cauchemar, et même s'il mourait d'envie d'aller se coucher, il était quelque peu effrayé à l'idée de se rendormir.

 

*

* *

 

Il ne supportait plus l'ambiance, ni la situation. Cela faisait déjà deux jours que ces personnes l'avaient emmené et ils n'avaient toujours aucune idée de comment le récupérer. Enfilant d'un geste décidé sa veste en cuir, il descendit les marches des escaliers de leurs planque deux par deux sans adresser un regard à qui que ce soit, et se dirigea vers l'allée où il enfourcha la moto qu'il avait volé quelques jours plus tôt et s'en alla à vive allure. Son regard ne cillait pas face au vent qui fouettait son visage. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon ébouriffé ; il ne prenait même pas la peine de porter de casque. Il ne le portait jamais. Avec le vent, sa veste en cuir se gonflait sur son dos mais cela ne semblait pas le gêner.

Il savait que personne ne lui demanderait où il s'en allait. Il y avait des règles qu'il avait décidé qui ne s'appliquaient pas à lui, comme celle où chacun devait prévenir un membre de leur petite bande avant de quitter le refuge (ou laisser un mot bien visible). Elle faisait partie des règles les plus importantes – après tout, leur vie était constamment en danger. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne se sentait pas concerné et s'il voulait partir où bon lui semblait, il partait, et s'il ne voulait prévenir personne c'était son problème. De toute façon, personne n'allait lui demander de compte rendu ; ils avaient trop peur de lui pour oser alors ils le laissaient faire et il en était bien content. Après une quinzaine de minutes de route, il gara sa moto sur le parking à l'entrée de la forêt et s'enfonça dans celle-ci. Il marcha peut-être cinq minutes avant de s'arrêter face à une grotte. Il examina la façade un instant et ricana. “ _J'adore cet endroit_ ” se fit-il la réflexion. Il secoua la tête et s'engouffra dans la caverne. En l'espace d'une seconde, tout changea. Il n'était plus dans une grotte mais dans un bar. Les murs en bois enfermés une clientèle diverse et variée. En un seul coup d'oeil il pouvait y voir les démons les plus sages aux démons aussi redoutables que lui – pas qu'il se lançait des fleurs, non. Il ne s'attarda pas à l'entrée et zigzagua entre les tables jusqu'au bar où il s'installa sur un tabouret en soupirant.

 

“Hey ! Ça fait longtemps,” le salua le barman avec un torchon entre ses seize doigts. “La même chose ?” Suggéra-t-il.

Il ne fit qu'acquiescer en se frottant le visage d'une main, essayant d'effacer la fatigue qui assombrissait son regard.

“Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller,” le barman fit la remarque. Il lui glissa son verre sur le bar et ajouta un “ _c'est pour moi_ ”. D'un hochement de la tête, le démon souleva son verre et trinqua pour le remercier avant de prendre une gorgée du liquide bleuâtre. C'était fort, un peu amer mais doux à la fois.

 

“Tu n'as pas emmené ton copain cette fois ?” Demanda la créature derrière le bar.

“Kurt, fais ton boulot et laisse moi tranquille, tu veux ?” Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter et encore moins à parler de _lui_.

“Ola, je demande c'est tout. La dernière fois que tu es venu avec lui, c'était plutôt intéressent,” avoua-t-il. “Et marrant. Surtout marrant ! J'aime bien le gosse.” il sourit au souvenir.

 

Le démon aux yeux d'or s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était il y a presque deux mois de cela, et il avait décidé de l'emmener dans ce bar à démon qu'il aimait tant fréquenter afin de lui montrer à quoi ressemble “ _un vrai bar_ ” et ce qu'est “ _un vrai verre d'alcool_ ”. Il se rappelait à quel point leurs entrée avait été fracassante. Il avait été le premier humain à mettre les pieds dans le bar et s'il n'avait pas eu son don, il aurait juste marché à travers une grotte. Mais à grâce à l'une de ses capacités qui lui permettait de voir le vrai visage des choses, il avait pu entrer à ses côtés. Il se rappelait tous les regards tournés vers eux à l'odeur humaine si particulière qu' _il_ dégageait. Mais en y repensant bien, _lui_ avait bien failli se vider de ses tripes à l'odeur que dégageaient tous les démons réunis dans la même pièce, lui rappelant l'odeur de la mort que lui seul était capable d'identifier. Rigolant aux éclats, le démon aux yeux dorés avait posé un bras autour de ses épaules et l'avait entraîné jusqu'au bar où il avait fait la rencontre de Kurt – le barman. Kurt avait été si intrigué par son amant (c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait côtoyer un humain aussi librement) qu'il lui avait fait goûter gratuitement presque tous les alcools de démon qu'il avait derrière son bar pour l'unique plaisir de voir ses réactions. Il y en avait certain qu'il avait adoré, d'autre qu'il trouvait ‘intéressent’, et enfin – et majoritairement – ceux qu'il préférait oublier et effacer de sa mémoire à jamais. Kurt avait raison, ça avait été une soirée intéressante mais surtout amusante. Ça avait été la seule fois où il l'avait emmené au bar, et au fond de lui il espérait que l'occasion se présenterait à nouveau.

Il soupira au souvenir et bu une gorgée de sa boisson.

 

“Je voulait te dire,” reprit Kurt, “y a de drôles de rumeurs qui courent ces derniers temps.” Le démon relava la tête, intrigué. “Certain démon de classe inférieur et certain spécimen ont disparu. Je voulais que tu dises à ton petit copain l'humain de faire attention.”

 

Le démon était toute ouïe et sauta presque de son tabouret. “Qu'est-ce que tu sais à ce sujet ?” Il demanda avec un peu trop d'entrain.

“Pas grand chose malheureusement,” répondit Kurt. “Tout ce que je sais, enfin ce que j'ai entendu, c'est qu'ils ne s'attaquent qu'aux démons et aux spécimens inoffensifs. Lâche, n'est-ce pas ?”

“Qui ça ‘ils’ ?” Kurt avait piqué sa curiosité ; il allait peut-être avoir une piste tout compte fait.

“Une organisation qui sort de nul part. Jamais entendu parlé d'eux avant.”

“Le Gouvernement ?”

“Non. Le Gouvernement met tout en œuvre pour nous éliminer. Ils ont bien trop peur de l'inconnu et des différences. Là je te parle d'autre chose. Quelque chose de peut-être plus important. Tu te souviens en 347 ? L'Exilium ?”

“Oui, c'était y a à peu près deux siècles. Les personnes contre l'éradication des spécimens étaient soit exécutées, soit exilées.”

“Exactement. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs,” continua Kurt en rangeant la vaisselle sous son bar, “mais on dit que certain ont survécu assez longtemps pour transmettre leurs savoirs et leurs idées.”

“De quelles idées tu parles ?”

 

Le démon s'installa plus confortablement, ses yeux jaunes fixés sur la créature face à lui, obnubilé.

 

“Tu sais, durant l'Exilium, les personnes en faveur au changement et à la découverte d'une nouvelle race – aka les spécimens – étaient celles qui étaient exécutées parce que leurs idées de « changement » et de « renouveau » étaient, pour le Gouvernement, révoltantes. L'idée d'une nouvelle race terrifiait le Gouvernement et continue de le faire. Pour eux, la différence est une abomination. Mais pour ces gens exécutés, c'était une tout autre histoire. La curiosité d'en apprendre plus les bouffait à un tel point qu'on a découvert un peu plus tard des expériences qui ont mal tournées. Ces gens étaient… c'était de la folie. Des expériences à la Frankenstein, sauf qu'ils ne jouaient qu'avec les cerveaux.”

 

Le démon grimaça.

 

“Ouais, des tarés je te dis. C'est pour ça que le Gouvernement s'est chargé de les dézinguer. Et encore ! On a découvert qu'ils faisaient mu-musent avec des cerveaux de spécimens et d'humains ordinaires _après_ l'exécution. Enfin bref, le fait est qu'il y avait des gens à qui les spécimens ne posaient aucun problème et ne voyait aucun danger à vivre en communauté avec eux. Des personnes moins barges, plus terre à terre, des gens cool. Sauf que pour le Gouvernement, vivre en harmonie avec ces ‘ _monstres_ ’ n'était pas une option. Ces personnes ont donc été exilées pour ça, et plus personne n'a jamais entendu parlé d'eux après. Mais les autres, certains croyants hardcore aux changements, ont réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet et se sont enfuis ou ont été exilés à tord au lieu d'être exécuté. Je pense pas qu'ils aient été beaucoup à réussir à éviter la potence, mais certain l'ont fait.’

 

Le démon buvait ses paroles et, petit à petit, les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place dans son esprit et les choses devinrent plus claires.

 

“T'es en train de me dire que ceux qui ont réussi à s'échapper sont à l'oeuvre des disparitions ?” Conclut-il.

“Je ne dis rien mon ami,” clarifia Kurt, “je ne fais que répéter ce qu'on me raconte. Mais oui, c'est l'idée. Et si ces rumeurs s’avèrent être vraies, alors on est dans la merde. Ces gens sont tarés. Même l'enfer à côtés d'eux est une partie de plaisir si tu veux mon avis.” Et pour qu'un démon dise une chose pareil, c'était que ces gars ne devaient vraiment pas rigoler. Le démons aux yeux d'or grimaça de plus belle et commanda un autre verre.

 

“Enfin bref,” reprit Kurt, “je voulais juste que tu sois au courant. J'aime bien ton copain, c'est un bon gars. J'aimerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.”

“Merci Kurt.”

 

Alors que les deux démons échangèrent un regard amical mais pas moins sérieux, un homme dont le gabarit était bien plus large que le démon aux yeux jaunes s'installa à ses côtés, claquant sa large main sur son épaule.

 

“Ah ! Mon ami !” S'exclama-t-il.

 

Il empestait l'alcool de gobelin – que notre démon trouvait aussi dégoûtant que de la pisse de chat – et s'approcha un peu trop près de son visage. “Alors mon vieux, qu'est-ce qui t'emmène dans les parages ?”

 

Il était saoul, et si notre ami s'écoutait il lui aurait déjà briser la nuque pour le simple fait d'avoir envahi son espace personnel. Mais il ne fit rien et attendit. Nul besoin de faire une scène.

 

“Ta copine n'est pas avec toi ?” Il sourit.

 

Le démon sentit ses muscles se contracter. Il savait déjà où cette conversation allait les mener.

 

“Si tu veux mon avis—”

“Et j'en veux pas,” le coupa-t-il.

“Si tu veux mon avis,” il répéta, “tu es bien mieux sans lui.”

 

Et voilà. Il savait ce qui allait se passer.

 

“Tu te rappelles, avant ? Quand tu ne traînais pas avec des mauviettes ? Combien d'humain et de démon on avait tué ensemble ? Hein ?”

 

 _Beaucoup trop_ , songea-t-il.

 

“Ah… C'était le bon temps !” Il se rapprocha encore plus, l'alcool le faisant perdre son équilibre. “Tu me déçois mon ami. T'as pas besoin de lui. Les gens avaient peur de toi à l'époque. Tu avait le monde à tes pieds ! Regarde toi maintenant. Tu vaux _plus rien_ ,” il cracha presque avec dégoût. “Tu sais quoi ! Tu sais quoi !?” Il fit indigné. “La dernière fois j'ai entendu des démons de pacotille se moquer de toi. De toi ! Ces petites merdes ! Ça ne serait jamais arrivé avant. Cette pucelle t'a changé mon ami.”

 

Le démon sentit la tension monter en lui. Le sang noir qui coulait dans ses veines tournait à vive allure. Il inspira profondément et bu une gorgée de plus.

 

“Je comprends que tu ais voulu le baiser ! Je comprends, je t'assure ! Moi aussi je veux ! Mais t'aurais dû le jeter, mon vieux. Au lieu de ça, il a fait de toi son animal de compagnie. Si tu sais pas comment t'y prendre pour t'en débarrasser, je peux le faire si tu veux !” Il proposa comme si son offre lui venait du fond du cœur.

“Marcus, casse toi,” le démon lâcha finalement d'un sec et tranchant.

“Mais je veux t'aider !” Il était tellement saoul qu'il tituba et manqua de trébucher.

“Barre toi !”

 

Le démon attrapa son verre et l'écrasa contre le comptoir du bar, le liquide bleuâtre s'éparpillant un peu partout. Un silence s'ensuit, seul le son enragé de sa voix résonnant encore dans la pièce. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux, et après une poignée de secondes, Marcus laissa échapper un rire et reprit la parole.

 

“Regarde toi. Tu me fais _pitié_ à prendre la défense d'un humain ! Tu sais ce que je lui fais moi, à ton humain ? J'le baise et j'lui crache dessus !” Il joignit le geste à la parole et cracha sur le bar.

 

C'en était trop pour le démon aux yeux d'or.

 

Marcus n'eut le temps de rien voir. Le démon l'attrapa par les cheveux et écrasa sa tête contre le comptoir du bar où les petits bouts de verre brisés s'incrustèrent sur la moitié de son visage. L'on pouvait entendre un grognement grave et menaçant vibrer dans la gorge du démon aux yeux dorés. Marcus hurla et vit rouge. Le sang dégoulinant sur sa joue, il se releva brusquement et attrapa son adversaire par le col de sa veste en cuir, mais ce dernier était bien trop rapide pour lui. En un geste parfaitement contrôlé, le démon envoya son adversaire bien amoché valser à travers la pièce où son dos s'écrasa sur une table occupée par deux clients qui prirent leurs jambes à leur coup.

 

Mais Marcus eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait qu'il était déjà assailli de coups. Le chignon du démon était partiellement défait, des mèches folles volant autour de son visage qui d'ordinaire était neutre et dépourvu d'émotion n'était plus que rage et colère. Les veines de son cou, de son front et de ses tempes étaient gonflées par l'adrénaline, et la peau de son visage était aussi rouge et chaude que les flammes de l'enfer. Son poing qui s'abattait sans relâche sur le visage de Marcus n'était plus qu'une boule rouge sang qui semblait être aussi puissante qu'un rocher s'écrasant d'une montagne de plusieurs mètres de haut. Il savait que Marcus n'avait aucune chance, et Marcus le savait certainement lui aussi.

 

Le démon avait ces capacités qui le rendaient presque invincible ; une rapidité à en couper le souffle qui lui permettait d'esquiver les coups avec facilité, une ouïe si fine qu'il pouvait dire le moment exact où un cœur s'arrêtait de battre, une odorat si développée qu'il pouvait presque retrouver qui bon lui semblait, une vue attisée qui lui permettait de voir les légers tressauts de la peau après chaque pulsation, et enfin une force bestiale à en défier un Titan. Sans compter son incroyable instinct – et il ne se trompait presque _jamais –_ qui l'aidait à anticiper les coups et parfois même à les voir arriver avant qu'ils ne soient lancés. Oui, le démon avait plus que ses sens de décuplés, et grâce à cela il se savait intouchable. Il pouvait éviter n'importe quelle attaque et tuer en un simple geste sans une once d'hésitation. Par ailleurs, sa cruauté auparavant était légendaire. Les gens fuyaient à la vue de ses deux orbes dorées.

 

Mais il avait abandonné cette vie. Il avait tiré un trait sur le passé. Il n'était plus seul désormais et avait (en quelque sorte) fait une promesse, et sa nouvelle vie lui convenait. C'était un peu comme être à la retraite après de longues années de folie. Il s'en contentait, mais ne disait pas non à une bonne bagarre pour se défouler de temps à autre, et son compagnon ne l'en empêchait pas. Après tout, il était un démon. La violence et la destruction coulaient dans ses veines ! Et là, tout de suite, c'était bien d'une bonne bagarre dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'évacuer la colère qu'il contenait depuis deux jours. La colère qu'il éprouvait envers le monde, et la colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même pour n'avoir rien vu venir. Pour n'avoir rien pu faire.

 

Marcus était une bonne victime : il était costaud et résistait longtemps. Et puis, cet enfoiré l'avait bien cherché ! Alors il frappait jusqu'à ce que Marcus ne réponde plus. Oh, il savait qu'il n'était pas mort ! On ne tuait pas un démon comme Marcus à l'aide d'un coup de poing. Mais c'était satisfaisant. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta finalement de cogner, il respira bruyamment, son torse se gonflant à chaque profonde inspiration, et il passa une main dans ses cheveux qui s'était défait dans l'action. Ses boucles brunes tombaient de chaque côté de son visage encore rouge de colère et caressaient sa nuque légèrement brillante de transpiration.

 

Personne n'osait dire mot. Il pouvait sentir tous les regards des démons qui l'entouraient sur lui, le fixant comme s'il était un monstre de foire ; quelle ironie considérant le fait qu'il était certainement celui ressemblant de plus près à un humain. Le démon aux yeux dorés les regarda tous un par un, ses boucles folles tombant sur ses épaules. Il semblait essoufflé, mais plus par l'adrénaline qui venait de secouer son corps que par les coups qu'il avait donné avec acharnement. Son visage rouge commençait à reprendre sa couleur originale – presque pâle – mais l'intensité qui brûlait dans ses iris restait la même.

Il décida de briser le silence.

 

“Quelqu'un a quelque chose à dire ?” Il demanda sans vraiment attendre de réponses en retour. “Un problème avec l'humain ?” Il les défiait et savait qu'il avait déjà gagné. “Huh ?! Ah, y a plus personne maintenant hein ?” Il rigola maniaquement, se tenant l'estomac et balançant sa tête en arrière. “Aah… Et on m'appelle le ‘pathétique’.”

 

L'on pouvait voir la folie briller dans l'or de ses prunelles. Elle était brûlante et vive. Il était capable de tout et n'importe quoi maintenant, et les autres démons en avaient pleinement conscience. S'ils avaient douté une seule seconde de la cruauté du démon ces derniers temps et si leurs craintes s'étaient quelque peu dissipées, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Le démon qu'ils pensaient tous parti et disparu à cause d'un “humain” était bien de retour. Il était là, sous leurs yeux, et peut-être qu'il n'était jamais parti. Mais il était vrai que cette lueur dans son regard avait disparu pendant un moment. Et c'était cette lueur qui était effrayante. Elle était celle qui montrait son “âme”, sa vraie nature. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus démoniaque, de mal.

 

Le démon regarda la peur imprégnée dans les yeux des clients, la façon dont leurs membres tremblaient ou comment certain restait immobile comme si le moindre mouvement pouvait faire exploser une bombe à tout moment, puis il se rappela. Il se souvint de _son_ regard la fois où _il_ le vit perdre les pédales pour la première fois. La fois où _il_ avait peur de lui. La fois où il s'était promis que plus jamais il ne serait la cause de tant de peur sur ce visage. Le moment où il s'était dit que pour une fois dans sa longue vie mouvementée, la vue de la peur sur un visage ne lui procurait aucun plaisir si ce n'était que de la culpabilité. Un démon qui culpabilisait. Il se souvint de ce jour qui lui apparut comme des flashs, et surtout, il se rappelait qu' _il_ n'était pas parti. Il le voyait, là devant lui, tétanisé comme jamais, et pourtant _il_ était resté.

 

À ce souvenir, il ferma les yeux et la lueur si terrifiante qui était apparue avait disparue. Il ricana sarcastiquement, passa une main dans ses cheveux et donna un grand coup de pied dans la table où Marcus reposait toujours. Cette dernière s'effondra, Marcus finit sur le sol crasseux du bar, et le démon aux yeux d'or s'en alla d'un pas décidé sans un regard en arrière.

 

À la sortie de la grotte, il s'arrêta au premier arbre sur son chemin et sans aucune hésitation s'acharna sur le tronc dont l'écorce céda sous les jointures de ses doigts. Il frappait, frappait, et encore frappait, toujours plus fort, toujours avec plus de colère. Le bois craquait, de même que sa peau, mais il s'en fichait. La frustration et la colère le bouffaient. Il avait besoin de _lui,_ et la scène au bar était un parfait exemple du pourquoi.

 

*****

*** ***

 

Louis était fatigué. Liam et Niall avaient quitté l'appartement et lui et Harry étaient repartis se coucher. Cependant, malgré le fait que le grand brun était allongé à ses côtés et que, dans un sens et pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnue, il l'apaisait, Louis ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie de dormir qui lui manquait, mais l'appréhension de ses cauchemars l'empêchait de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Ainsi, il attendait que le temps passe en regardant le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il avait l'air serein, son torse se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration, et Louis n'avait qu'une envie : poser sa tête contre ce dernier et écouter les battements si réguliers de son cœur. Mais il ne fit rien et la frustration de rester là, à ses côtés à ne faire que le regarder commençait à le rendre fou. En un soupir il se leva du lit et quitta la chambre pour la salle de bain afin de prendre une douche.

 

Son esprit lui disait une chose mais son cœur lui en disait une autre. Cependant ce n'était pas de l'obstination, non. Il savait que dans sa tête il ne ressentait rien pour Harry. Il n'y avait pas d'entêtement, il ne se voilait pas la face, rien de tout ça. Il ne pouvait penser au bouclé autrement qu'un simple ami, sans aucune ambiguité. Mais son coeur… Son cœur c'était une toute autre histoire. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il battait plus vite lorsqu'il le voyait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait envie de le toucher lorsqu'il était tout près, comme si son corps était en manque de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait définir. Tout était tellement confus, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi _maintenant_. Après toutes ces années, pourquoi avait-il envie de tout ça ? Comme si les choses avaient changé du jour au lendemain, en un claquement de doigts.

 

Louis se regarda dans le miroir, cherchant une réponse qu'il ne trouva pas. Puis quelque chose attira son attention. Dans le miroir, dans son _reflet_ , quelque chose avait changé. Il s'approcha lentement du lavabo, se pencha vers la glace et regarda le sang couler de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'à son front puis sur sa tempe. Il regarda ce sang sensé chatouiller sa peau alors qu'il ne le sentait même pas. Les sourcils froncés et la main tremblante et hésitante, il toucha la zone ensanglanté pour n'y trouver absolument rien. Ses doigts étaient toujours propre, aucune marque rougeâtre sur ses empreintes digitales. Plus confus que jamais, il releva la tête vers son reflet et regarda la traînée rouge se frayer un chemin sur son visage. Du bout des doigts, il vint caresser la surface du miroir où la blessure était apparente, et sans prévenir, le miroir se brisa en un éclatement strident ; il sursauta et recula de trois pas. Les paupières écarquillées de terreur, son corps était paralysé. Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise et tout redevint comme avant.

Il n'y avait plus de sang, plus de verre brisé, seulement le miroir et son reflet effrayé.

Après un instant où son cœur se remit à battre de façon régulière, il se déshabilla et décida d'allumer l'eau froide de la douche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le nouveau chapitre ♡  
> J'espère qu'il vous l'avait apprécié et n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir (commentaire, kudos…) !  
> Si vous avez des questions, je serais ravis d'y répondre, et si vous voulez juste discuter ça me ferait plaisir aussi :3
> 
> @Sora_Ryopon
> 
> ou
> 
> samuraiblossom.tumblr.com
> 
> Love.


End file.
